yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion/Archive 1
Why is "Episode Synopsis" a candidate for deletion?Uzzy123 (talk) 09:20, March 15, 2015 (UTC) We can write each synopsis in the episode pages.--OhJay (talk) 09:43, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Why is Jingisugisukan a candidate for deletion? Byoujinbou I have started making pages for the punipuni mobile game As the stats and methods to acqire the yo-kai are different from the original game I think they need seperate pages I have started a discussion on the talk page of the puniuni page here One option would be to add the stats to the original pages but IMO that would add unnecessary clutter The names are also in Japanese in the mobile game which makes navigating the wiki to find out stats for puni puni no good for people (like me) looking for stats for the mobile game I would like to suggest keeping the puni puni pages seperate and with the japanese names thanksMr cup (talk) 10:17, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Why is Dragon Orb labelled for deletion? --DragonVillage2Pro (talk) 00:39, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Why Is the Doppelnyan page up for deletion?Rabbid214 (talk) 18:54, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :Because it is a wanted Yo-kai. We are placing those Yo-kai in one article to lower the stub rate at this wiki. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 19:23, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :Pikapika200 (talk) 13:42, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :why is my page about a yokai for my video game idea up for deletion? :Pikapika200 (talk) 13:42, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Obvious, we do not use fan ideals creation on this wiki. We are following information strict from the franchise from Level-5. If you keep contineuing creating fake Yo-kai around this wiki, you will be blocked. There is a Yo-kai Watch fandom wiki were you can create your own Yo-kai. Not here. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 14:43, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Yo-kai by Names Never liked it to begin with. So, shall we get rid of the pages? Joker-Man (talk) 07:39, July 23, 2016 (UTC) i want my 1'st creation (model zero) to be edited not deleted!!!! :That article is already in one article, and besides it was a stub. So there is no need to seperate the article. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 11:38, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Why are some of the Openings and Endings candidates for deletion? Why was the article Fishper deleted! It was a great article! Because there really is no need to have a full page on Fishper. Why is Manjimutt (Shadowside) a candidate for deletion?-Jakurz Why is Verrygoodsir (Shadowside) a candidate for deletion? Is'nt he a Yo-kai? Why has Tengloom (Shadowside) been deleted? That doesn't make any sense! Let me try my best to answer the question for verygoodsir and tengloom situation. for the verygoodsir, sebas-chan may be different to verygoodsir and even has their own name though(sebas-chan, sebas-san). the yokai is just referensed to verygoodsir(not sure if this one you already know, i know that was an old question). for the tengloom, it's not sure if that's really confirmed to be tengloom, probably just a yokai with a same origin/yokai-based-off of tengloom. (-ica) Why is Arachnia (Shadowside) a candidate for deletion? Because when the page was created it had no proper templates setup, no information, all it was a page with the name. It is against the rules to creat pages like those. Why is IcarOS a candidate for deltion?